


Siberia Isn't Jotunheim (But it's close)

by FrostIron_seidr (RavenCall70)



Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BAMF Loki (Marvel), Betrayal, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Civil War Team Iron Man, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Protective Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25245022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenCall70/pseuds/FrostIron_seidr
Summary: Tony isn't prepared for what transpires in Siberia and goes into it without a plan, but Friday and the God of Mischief aren't about to stay on the sidelines.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: 21st Century Lokisenna [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2030209
Comments: 20
Kudos: 443





	Siberia Isn't Jotunheim (But it's close)

Tony didn't know what he'd expected when he'd chosen to follow Rogers and Barnes to Siberia. Getting clearance from Russia had been tricky, but the promise of assistance with some clean energy tech had eventually done the trick. 

The metal armed man, Barnes, was creepy as all hell, though Tony supposed that was to be expected after being a brainwashed assassin for the past 70 years. He watched him from the corner of his eye and had FRIDAY monitor him continuously as they moved through the base. 

His skin was beginning to itch the deeper they moved, the hair on the back of his neck tickling in warning even though he couldn't detect any heat signatures ahead. A deep sense of foreboding was filling him when FRIDAY flashed an alert.

"Boss?" Friday called from within the suit, letting him know their conversation was private.

"Yeah FRIDAY? What is it?"

"I... do not like this boss. I think it might be a situation that calls for  _ Protocol: Ice Age." _

Tony made a face inside the suit. "I'm not sure we need that kind of help right now baby girl. Don't we have enough problems already without, you know... making them worse?"

"I do not see how it could be any worse when you are working with an active terrorist, a known Hydra assassin in an abandoned Hydra base with five more lying in wait. I also do not see how you expect to win against such odds when you have no proof your former team leader will be loyal to you when needed."

"When you put it that way, it sounds really bad." Tony huffed, peaking around another corner with his gauntlet raised.

"May I also point out that a certain someone will be very angry with you when he hears of what happened at the airport? And what you're doing now if you are injured as a result?"

"FRIDAY, you know how I feel about guilt trips."

"Of course I do."

"Fine. If the situation calls for it, I give you _carte blanche_ to make the call to activate the appropriate protocol."

"Thanks boss! I knew I could count on you to make the best decision for all parties involved."

"No. You just knew that guilting me into it would work. No one likes a suck up baby girl."

"Of course not boss." FRIDAY replied in a song song voice making him chuckle despite himself.

***

"I know that road." Tony whispered, his voice cracking in abject horror, pain slicing into his heart at the implication of why he was seeing it now.

He could barely see straight, his heart and mind clouded with pain and loss and betrayal. The look in Rogers eyes when he outright lied to him - something in his chest cracked wide, the pieces falling like glittering ice at his feet - as silent and cold as the pain in his chest that was constricting his breathing.

Rogers was lucky he wasn't fully back to himself when he'd stopped him from repulsoring Barnes in the face the moment the video ended. If he had been, super soldier or not, he'd have broken the man's arm in three places without a second thought.

He could hear Friday calling to him inside the helmet as he chased Barnes up the length of the silo, but his mind was too clouded by rage and heart wrenching pain to make sense of any of it. 

He had just blown the super soldier's arm off - the failsafe he'd had installed right after Obie had removed the one in his chest. Anyone who tried after that would automatically trigger the laser, destroying whatever or whoever it happened to be. 

He staggered forward, hurt and betrayal still clouding his thoughts. The need to hurt the man who'd murdered his mother overwhelming everything else. He took a step forward, rage filling him as he caught the self-righteous look Rogers met him with and he clenched a gauntlet powered hand to keep from blasting that look off his face.

Another step and suddenly bright light filled his vision, forcing him to stop and sheild his eyes. A second later and the light faded, leaving shadows in his vision. A quick glance around let him know that time had just frozen - literally, as everything except himself was now encased in ice. As was the dark figure that was now walking towards him. A quick glance confirmed that both Rogers and Barnes were completely incapicated by the ice encasing their bodies before returning his attention to the figure before him.

"Anthony?" A voice called, his mind faltering as the blinding rage parted like a fog, leaving him blinking in confusion at what was solidifying in his field of vision. 

His helmet retracted without his command at the same time a soft, warm palm reached out to cup his cheek. Verdant green eyes bored into his and he let out a gasp, followed by a choked sob. His knees almost gave out as the rush of adrenaline left him and would have fallen if not for the man who caught him and pulled him close.

"Anthony? Anthony love, talk to me. What has happened?"

Tony couldn't speak, couldn't think as broken sobs fell from his lips. His entire body was shaking so much he didn't notice when the suit retracted and he was surrounded by strong arms, pulling him into the familiar warmth and security he knew like the back of his hand. 

"Hush, my Anthony. It's alright now. I'm here, you're safe."

Tony didn't answer other than to bury his face into the Mischief's Gods warmth, clutching at the leather jacket he wore with a desperation he hated. 

"FRIDAY? Can you tell me what happened?"

"I don't think boss wants to hear that right now, but I can relay the basics."

"Is this alright Anthony?"

"Yes." Tony whispered, a shuddering sob escaping him and drawing Loki to tighten his grip on the other man. 

"I can wait. You are more important right now."

"No." Tony sighed. "You need to know. I need to deal with them."

"Very well, but you will not do it alone."

"Loki."

"No. I have stayed hidden long enough. I am not willing to remaun so any longer if the cost is your life and safety."

"But..."

"I will stand at your side Anthony, no matter the cost to me. If you will allow it."

"Alright. I don't want to do this alone anymore."

"You're certain?"

"I won't abandon my friends, but if it comes to it, I'll gladly leave it behind if it becomes too dangerous. I'm not letting you go for anything. You're mine Loki."

"As you are mine, my Anthony." Loki smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of Tony's head. "FRIDAY?"

"A man named Zemo lured them here on the pretext of several more HYDRA super soldiers. He showed a video of a crime that was covered up. Evidence that the Winter Soldier is guilty of murdering two people. Mister Rogers knew of the crime two years ago and said nothing. A fight broke out and then you arrived."

Loki's nose scrunched up, his brow furrowing in confusion with a dawning sense of understanding slowly bleeding into his eyes. "An unreported crime?" He repeated, his thoughts racing as to why this event could possibly have caused his love to attack a former teammate. 

Tony remained tense in his arms, his earlier outburst having subsided into faint trembles and the occasional change in pressure in how hard he clung to Loki's person. "No. Anthony... I..."

Rage bubbled up Loki's throat, the need to rip and tear and punish those who had hurt his love so cruelly as realization dawned. It had to be Anthony's parents. His eyes flashed a bright emerald green as he turned his head to glare fury at the Soldier and the Hydra Assassin in turn. "Anthony... the Captain. He... knew of this atrocity and kept it from you?"

Tony clung tighter to his jacket, nodding his head against his chest. 

"I will kill him."

"No Loki. You... you can't." Tony said, drawing a shuddering breath to lean away slightly to meet Loki's angry gaze.

"You would deny me my right to punish him for his crimes? For what he has done to you? For his betrayal? His lies? For believing his cause so righteous he killed innocents in his selfish quest?"

"No Lokes. I would like nothing more than for you to take vengeance on him, but he needs to pay for his crimes to the public. He's hurt more people than just me. Everyone in that tunnel, every law enforcement agent and their families have just as much right to see him punished as I do. As much as I might want you to hurt him, I can't take that right away from the others he's hurt."

Loki's jaw clenched, biting back the words that wanted to argue that it wasn't the same thing. He'd known Anthony would not condone torture and a part of him admired him for that. But the other part wished that just once, his love would feel entitled to both his anger and his pain and that it was just as valid as anyone else's.

"You are a far more fair and forgiving man than you have any right to be, my Anthony." Loki sighed, pressing a kiss to Tony's forehead. 

"I just don't want to keep this kind of thing secret anymore. Like what happened with Obie and Vanko..."

"I understand. You do not need to explain. Now, are you alright? Can you stand on your own while I repair your armour?"

"Yeah, I'm good... er, I will be. But don't fix the suit too much. No one will believe what almost happened here if there's no evidence of a fight even with the suit recording."

"I will fix it enough to be operational. The signs of damage and injury will remain."

"Thanks Loki."

***

Ten minutes later, Tony was back in his suit and reassuring FRIDAY that he's okay. She lets him know that King T'Challa has apprehended Zemo and that the king had shown no concern for what is happening inside the base. 

"What do you wish to do about him love?" Loki asked, running a hand over the finger marks around the reactor, an angry scowl marking his features. 

"I'll be letting the council know that he broke the Accords. Again." Tony replied, his left undamaged gauntlet curling into a fist. "Then I'm going to sue him for corporate espionage since he had to have hacked into my tech to follow me here." 

"Mmm." Loki hummed under his breath and pressed a tender kiss to his lips. "That's what I like to hear, though I don't agree it's near enough to what he deserves. Shall we get on with this then?"

Tony nodded, dropping his helmet in place and directing his attention to his HUD. "FRIDAY?"

"Yes boss?"

"Have the Accords council been notified of what happened here?"

"They have and they have given you the authorization to bring in the two super soldiers. They've left what you wish to do about the Wakandan king up to you. Beyond that, they will deal with him themselves when he arrives with the prisoner. They do not expect you to arrest him yourself."

"What about Loki?"

"His copy of the signed Accords contract is on record. His actions in this matter have been approved and back-dated to reflect that this mission was pre-authorized. If Mister Silvertongue wishes to accompany you back to Germany he will be treated as any other authorized enhanced individual."

"Right. Thank you baby girl."

"Lokes? Can you move the two of them up to the main floor before we inform them of their rights?"

Loki's eyes sparked with amusement. "You merely wish to get this done quickly."

"Well yeah." Tony replied, retracting his helmet to smile at his lover. "Plus watching you at work is all kinds of hot. And I'd much rather be at home, snuggled up on the couch, watching bad movie science with you in my arms, than freezing my ass off in Siberia chasing these two clowns across Europe."

"I quite agree." Loki said with a smile. 

***

Rogers woke before Barnes and struggled against the restraints Loki had bound him with. Tony could see alarm flash in his eyes when he recognized his surroundings. He didn't calm until he spotted Barnes, but the sight of his friend in restraints lit his eyes with anger. 

"What's going on? Bucky?! Bucky can you hear me? What have you done to him Tony?!"

When Barnes remained silent, Rogers took in more of his surroundings, his expression hardening when he spotted Tony watching him from across the room. "What is this Tony? What are you doing?"

"What's it _look_ like I'm doing?" Tony replied, moving closer to where Steve sat trussed up on the floor. "I'm arresting wanted criminals for terrorist acts on foreign soil."

"I'm not a terrorist Tony! How can you do this? Why are you working for Ross? I knew you couldn't be trusted! Bucky is innocent! He was brainwashed! It wasn't him! Don't do this!"

"You know what? I'm tired of hearing you talk. You have the right to remain silent..."

"If you think I'm just going to let you do this, you're wrong Tony. I'll fight you on this. You can't hope to contain me forever. I'll get out and I'll show the world how corrupt you really are."

"I believe Tony said you had the right to remain silent." Loki said, coming to stand beside his love. "Does this mean you've waived that right?"

"Oh my god Tony! You... You bastard! Stop manipulating his mind! Have you been behind all this from the beginning? It makes sense now why Tony was working against me. Tony, if you're in there I promise I'll help you. You won't get away with this Loki!"

"Does he ever shut up?" Loki asked, raising an eyebrow at Tony who shrugged and smirked at him.

"Uh... not really? No." Tony mused. "And for your information Rogers, Loki isn't manipulating me."

Loki turned and stalked to where Steve sat glaring up at him. With one hand, he forced the man to tilt his head up and meet his eyes. "Let me say this just once Mister Rogers. If not for Anthony being here and asking me not to inflict bodily harm on your person, you would be in the same amount of pain equal to what you've inflicted on him. Be grateful he is merciful, for if I had found you without him to stay my hand, I would show you no mercy in the amount of pain I would rightfully deliver to you and yours."

"You're insane! The world will never forgive you for what you did! You can't hide yourself forever!"

Loki clicked his tongue and refrained from rolling his eyes. "Whatever makes you believe I am in hiding, mortal?"

"Then you're playing tricks! Thor will come for you and you'll pay for what you did."

"You really are quite delusional." Loki sighed as Tony joined him and leaned into his touch. 

"Alright. Enough of this bullshit." Tony huffed. "Loki is registered and approved to work with the Avengers initiative under the Accords Council ruling. I am not being controlled and you are delusional if you think I'm under any kind of mind control. He's also my lover and partner and if not for him, you probably would have escaped and left me here too injured to help myself. Thankfully he _was_ here and you _didn't_ escape."  Tony said, letting Loki wrap his arms around his waist. 

"Now, since you interrupted me before, I'm going to tell you your rights again and Loki will make sure you can't speak so we can get this over with. I want to go home and snuggle with him on the couch."

"You can't read someone their rights when they're unconscious Tony!" Rogers protested, his eyes flicking to Barnes.

"That's true." Loki agreed. "Fortunately, Mister Barnes has been feigning sleep for the past ten minutes. Haven't you Mister Barnes?"

Barnes stirred, a growl coming from him as he raised his head and met Steve's eyes. He shrugged and settled into a more comfortable posture. "Sorry Stevie. I tried."

Loki clapped his hands together, then waved his right at the two prisoners rendering them unable to speak for the next five minutes. "Right then. If you would continue dear Anthony, I grow tired of the ambiance of this place."

"You and me both." Tony agreed.

***

Six hours later, Tony joined Loki on the couch in his penthouse, both of them changed into comfortable lounge-wear. Loki pulled Tony into his arms, burying his nose in the shorter man's neck before placing a kiss on his cheek. "I'm still angry with you. You should have told me you were going after the super soldiers alone."

"I didn't think it would be a problem." Tony huffed, feeling guilt rising within him. 

"I know you didn't. I didn't expect the... disgraced Captain to betray you either. You still should have told me your plans. Five super soldiers against three? Even you are not so arrogant to believe it would be enough."

"No." Tony sighed, threading his fingers through Loki's, where they rested against his waist. "I didn't really. But I thought once I'd assessed the situation, I would've been able to formally request backup."

"I wish I shared your beliefs in the honesty of others, but I have not and it has kept me alive longer than I imagined after the Void. I don't enjoy living that way, but I learned it was necessary if I didn't care for myself before worrying about others." Loki sighed and pulled Tony closer to him, burying his nose in the engineer's neck. "I'm not explaining this very well."

"No, no you're doing fine and I get it. I do. My experiences with betrayal don't come anywhere close to yours, but my position doesn't leave much room for suspecting everyone all the time. Most people aren't bad and it's exhausting expecting everyone around me to be duplicitous. I take every precaution I can, but betrayal doesn't really work like that since it's usually done by someone you thought you could trust."

"We are quite a pair aren't we?" Loki huffed into his shoulder.

"Yeah. It's what makes us perfect for each other." Tony replied, turning his head to capture Loki's mouth in a light kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you my plans."

"Its alright. Well... It isn't really, but I can understand why you chose not to. I likely would have done the same. But, I think I will enjoy having you make it up to me."

Tony grinned and pressed a firm kiss on Loki's lips, settling more comfortably against him. "So... ice cream and a movie? Then after, I spend all night worshiping your body showing you in every way possible just how sorry I am?"

Loki shuddered and drew him into a fight kiss of lips and tongue. When they broke for air, his eyes were dark with lust and his lips flushed from kissing. "I like this plan." He said, waving his hand and conjuring two bowls of Neapolitan ice cream.

"I could have got it you know." Tony huffed. "I  _ am _ supposed to be apologizing."

"And let you out of my arms? Not a chance."

Tony sighed and pressed closer, ignoring the strain of worry he'd heard in Loki's voice. "Fine. But I'm doing all the work in bed tonight."

"We'll see." Loki murmured, sending shivers down Tony's spine. "JARVIS? Movie please."

"Of course Mr. Silvertongue. And may I say it's good to have you home safe and sound sir."

"Thanks J. It's good to be back." Tony hummed, settling into the warm safety of his love as the opening credits of  _ Aliens _ began playing on the screen. It was good to be home and the prospect of spending the night alone and naked with Loki made all the horror he'd experienced the past few days sound like paradise. There would be time to break down and come to terms with later. But for now, this was the only place he wanted to be.

*******

**_fin_ **


End file.
